Various wireless communications systems mounting GPS (Global Positioning System), such as mobile terminals, car navigation, and the like, are in popular use. Given the popularity of ETC (Electronic Toll Collection System), for car navigation systems, there is a demand for development of antennas for vehicle-mounted use that support circular polarization in multiple frequencies of GPS and ETC. Furthermore, in addition to car navigation systems, there is also a demand for development of circular polarization antennas that can be built in the housing of small mobile terminals such as mobile telephones, digital cameras, PDAs, wrist watches, and the like.